


Scars

by Wikisense



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, just soft with a dash of angst oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikisense/pseuds/Wikisense
Summary: Just a short Drabble I’ve had saved in my files. Lowkey fluff and angst baby.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this at midnight when i am suppose to be asleep. I recognize this is really short but do not fear!! I have plenty more of short drabbles like this saved. I’ll try to post some every other week or so, or when I just feel it.

He traced over each scar with a rough finger, it would cause him to somewhat become tense but this happened every night since their first time. Jason realized how precious Michael was to him, how weak he was knowing he was mere just human flesh with a brain. He’s been hurt and injured countless of times and there was no way for him to prevent that. He had his strong arms wrapped around Michael’s familiar waist, head buried deep into the crevice of his lover’s neck. Jason’s hands traced the familiar scars from Michael’s face to his waist line. His torso being the most scarred.

Michael bit his bottom lip as always, though nothing happened tonight and all that there was to be done was sleep, he felt uneasy, a looming feeling of dread. The dread of not being able to sleep for nights in a row, hiding it the best he could so Jason would not worry or stress. But it was beginning to show, a simple stumble showed so much weakness and he couldn't bare it. 

Jason noticed Michael suddenly tense up, worried he nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck and pulled him even closer to where there were no gaps between them. He knows Michael tries to hide it, he knows he hasn’t been sleeping. Despite that he pretends not to know. He hoped that if he said nothing Michael will tell him in the future and they can figure it out together. But of course it's grown worse and there's nothing that could be done. There's no medicines here or tea. All he can do is cuddle him and maybe he will eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critique or criticism is appreciated thank you!!


End file.
